


Obsession

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Matrix, The Watcher (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obsession is love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

David looked down at Neo from his perch in the tree.  
He wanted to go find Joel , who knew what kind of trouble the brown haired , dark gray eyed ex- FBI agent was getting into.  
Joel was always getting in trouble without him and undoubtably Joel was lost in this Matrix somewhere.

Neo looks up at him , from on a root " Told you , David I don't know where he is. "

"Then help me find Joel, before my love gets in trouble. "

"David , you know Joel isn't yours just because you say so."

The other black-haired man , who could have been Davids' twin with shorter hair , stood up.  
A man walked into the park. He had short-brown hair and a black suit with white shirt , he looked like actual FBI agent.  
Not retired FBI like his Joel was.

* * *

  
David jumped down and asked " Neo is that the guy your obsessed with ? The guy you love ? "

"Shut-up David. He hates me , Smith'd rather kill me. "

"Thought you said he was obsessive ? "

"We're all obsessive . David , you're crazy. Obsession doesn't mean he loves me. "

"Really , then why can't you stop thinking about him and I can't stop thinking about Joel ?  
Whats' the difference between obsession and love ?   I can't see it ."

* * *

The brown haired man had incredibly cold ice-blue eyes , like Neo said.  
If David hadn't had Joel , his pretty and short  dark haired , dark eyed Joel , he would have been obsessed with Smith.  
Tall,  dark brown haired , light blue eyed Smith - good thing Joel was HIS.

Smith asking " Who doesn't love you , Pretty boy ? I know I love you. "

David laughed at the shocked look on Neo's face.  
Then suddenly Joel was running into the park.  
A few 'people' shouting and chasing him.

* * *

 

Joel shouting " DAVID,  DAVID " was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.  
The former FBI agent running to the serial killer as Neo and Smith looked at each other.

Neo says " I am NOT pretty . Do you actually love me ? "

Smith replying " Yes you are, very incredibly pretty .  Yes , I love you.   
I've ALWAYS been in love with you.  "

The shorter Joel falling into David's arms as he tripped over a tree root.  
David smirked down at him " Admit you need me yet ?"

Joel asks "Why do I have to love a crazy serial killer ? Damn it , you weren't supposed to hear that. "

"Ha . Did you hear that Neo ? Obsession does mean love. "

Neo and Smith killing the programs .... together.

* * *

For David and Joel along with Neo and Smith .... Obessesion was love.


End file.
